The Pathology Unit provides disease diagnosis and surveillance for the Center's nonhuman primate (NHP) resources. Included in these activities are the maintenance of spontaneous disease data bases and the identification and characterization of new spontaneous simian diseases that may prove useful in the understanding of the causes and/or treatments for human diseases. The Unit administers a tissue distribution program aimed at maximizing the availability and use of NHP tissues. The Unit also serves as a resource for specialized training in NHP anatomic pathology to students and visiting scientists.